Oliver's Morning Wood
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Oliver has a dream about Gus that leaves him horny and desperate.


**Meant to be one of three quick "Mighty Med Fantasies."**

** This one shot details Oliver's dream that causes him to wake up with morning wood, and how he solves that problem.**

** Warnings include a desperate Oliver, an aggressive Gus and toys to spice things up.**

** I apologize if this one feels a little rushed…the style of being quick, down and dirty is surprisingly difficult. So hopefully at least a couple of you will find it hot!**

* * *

Buried under his warm covers, Oliver groaned as his senses grew alert and he slowly slipped back into conscious. It was Saturday, and after spending Friday night at Mighty Med, and then a horror movie marathon with Kaz and Gus, Oliver was completely wiped out. He had given himself Saturday to sleep in, and even though it was bright outside, Oliver wanted to stay in bed. Especially after that dream, which was so vivid that his body was still reeling.

_Gus stood in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of superhero themed boxers. Their science project finished, he and Oliver were ready for bed. But Gus's parents had forgotten to get the pull-out mattress from the cleaners after Gus brought a neighborhood dog home. Gus assured Oliver that sleeping in the same bed wouldn't be a problem, but the thought of lying together in just their underwear was uncomfortably exciting to Oliver._

_ He was wearing his Tecton print boxers, and when he slipped into the bed next to his friend, their bare legs brushed against one another. The reaction was instantaneous. Oliver was fully hard._

_ Trying to ignore his dick firmly pressing against his underwear was nearly impossible, especially with Gus so close to him that he could smell how good his friend smelled._

_ It wasn't a smell generated from shampoo or body soap, but Gus's natural scent, a boyish one with the undeniable trace of sweat that covered his nearly naked body. Oliver was getting off on Gus's smell. The whole scene felt almost kinky._

_ Oliver felt his cheeks burn with heat when Gus touched his bare chest. His friend's touch was surprisingly soft, and as Oliver watched Gus's hand slowly trail up and down his chest, he let out a ragged sigh._

_ "Touch me too." It was a whisper somewhere between a whine and a plea. Knowing that Gus wanted this just as badly as he did stimulated Oliver's hormones that much more._

_ The dual sensation of feeling Gus's hands on his body and exploring his friend's smooth, hairless chest sent waves of pleasure coursing through Oliver's body, all of which settled at his dick._

_ "Ah," Oliver gasped when Gus's fingers found his nipples. Contrasting the previously gentle touch, Gus aggressively twisted and tweaked Oliver's nipples. It was painful at first, the tips of his hard buds getting worked over until they were sore and oversensitive. But through the flashes of pain came amazing surges of pleasure. Soon, Oliver was arching his back, desperate to have his erect nipples teased._

_ Just when he thought his nipples were going to explode from overstimulation, Oliver felt his dick throb and his balls tingle when Gus climbed on top of him and began grinding their crotches together. He didn't know where his friend learned to be so aggressive, but submitting to Gus was turning Oliver on beyond belief. He unconsciously raised his legs high in the air and grabbed Gus's shoulders, desperate to maintain the friction between their hard dicks._

_ Only the thin fabric of their boxers separated their naked bodies. As Oliver continued to rut against Gus, he felt the conflicting desire to stop and get completely naked and to not interrupt the overwhelming sensation, even for a second. Luckily, Gus seemed to be a mind-reader, and after shucking both pairs of underwear to some random corner of the room, Gus ground down against Oliver more harshly, their bare dicks leaking copious amounts of pre-cum._

_He wasn't going to last long. Oliver had his ankles locked around Gus's back and was writhing on the bed, thrusting against his friend erratically as the familiar dizzying spell of orgasm began to take hold of him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and when he felt that warm hand grasp both of their dicks, Oliver knew he was a goner. _

_ His orgasm was so intense that Oliver felt like his body was collapsing. Thick jets of cum shot from his dick, arching so far that the first blasts struck him right in the face. _

That was when Oliver woke up, hard-on painfully pressing against his underwear. After such a graphic dream, Oliver couldn't just jerk off. He wanted his real-life orgasm to be just as explosive as his dream one.

He fished under his bed for the clear rubber cock Kaz had given him. His best friend had "borrowed" it from his brother who was in jail, and had given it to Oliver as a gag gift. But Oliver kept it, trying it out in the bathtub once and making himself cum so hard that he lay in the tub for a full ten minutes after just trying to calm down. The feeling of being full, and having his prostate assaulted by the fake cock was the closest simulation Oliver had to feeling Gus thrusting between his legs.

After stripping himself of his boxers, Oliver sucked on the plastic cock, thoroughly covering the flared head and length in spit, before he gently prodded it against his entrance. It had been a while since he had used this toy, but as he felt it slowly sinking inside him, the familiar rush threatened to make Oliver cum before the fake dick was fully inside his tight hole.

He had to pause a couple times and squeeze his dick with his friend to make sure he didn't cum, but once he felt the entire length buried in his butt, Oliver began thrusting the clear dick inside him more forcefully.

Oliver had come to know his body thoroughly through anal masturbation, so he knew exactly how hard to push that cock inside to strike his prostate and make his whole body tense.

He shut his eyes and imagined Gus on top of him, pushing into him wildly, balls slapping against his butt and Gus biting down on his neck hard enough to leave a hickie. He didn't know why this fantasized aggression turned him on so much, but the more Oliver imagined Gus getting rough with him, the closer he got to reaching orgasm, until one particular hard thrust of the fake dick hit his sensitive spot and he was spraying his seed all over his chest. Oliver moaned Gus's name for the duration of his peak, body trembling and mind momentarily going white as he succumbed to the intense pleasure.

The cock fell out with a wet pop and Oliver shut his eyes, pretending that Gus's cum was leaking from his gaping hole onto the sheets below. Taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Oliver tried to stop himself from getting hard again, but it was a futile attempt.

* * *

** Not too bad? Yes? No?**

** I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
